Super Vampire
=The Super Vampire Deck= The Deck: Mark of Life 10 obsidian pillars 6 devourers 6 (minor)/vampires 4 Adrenaline 2 nightfall/eclipse 2 steal It might need some adjustments, look for what you believe works best. Optional: drain life / dusk mantle / black dragons / emerald pillars The use of the cards devourers: mobile pillars + quantum denial + damage (with nightfall/eclipse) vampires: this is your source of damage and healing minor = 2/2 (costs 3darkness) upgraded = 4/3 (costs 5 darkness) adrenaline: this makes your vampires AWESOME :D Don't use this on devourers, it will not make them drain more quanta nightfall/eclipse: bigger damage = more healing bigger life = durability for ure creatures steal: obvious, steal good/annoying schields and weapons drain life: creature control dusk mantle: very good shield black dragons: nice damage The adrenalines cost 4life quantums so you cant adrenaline a creature before your fifth turn, this isn't bad, because you will probably only have pillars and devourers out untill your fourth turn... two or three emerald pillars could really help out so try putting in some of course, the better alternative is to upgrade adrenaline... The idea behind this deck is that u adrenaline ure vampires. Here's a damage chart: ((x/x) = vampire stats) normal nightfall eclipse minor vampire 2 2 2 2 (2/2) 3 3 3 3 (3/3) 4 3 2 (4/3) vampire 4 3 2 (4/3) 5 4 2 (5/4) 6 4 2 (6/4) The best vampire to adrenaline: The nightfall'd minor vampire and the eclipse'd vampire both have 12 damage (the max damage) My advice is to use eclipses and upgraded vampires. Why? Imagine a diamond shield... -3 damage = o damage with minor vampire and 3 +1 +0 = 4 damage with the vampire. The fun part is that u can do just as much damage and healing with the lowest combination as the highest combination :) meaning that its a great starter deck. But on the other hand, a Minor Vampire with just Nightfall would break a Freeze and still get a hit in while the alternative wouldn't. Adrenaline good effects freeze is gone in 1 turn more damage bad effects fire shield is fata more damage by poison (x4) stacking nightfalls/eclipses You can stack the effects from nightfalls and eclipses in only one way, first play a nightfall (+ 1/1) then for every eclipse you play your current creatures gain (+ 1/1) any new creature you play will only have (+1/1) from nightfall and ignore the eclipse effects. My advice to you is to upgrade your nightfalls as soon as you can so all your new creatures get (+ 2/1) instead of the stacking bug leaving them with less damage... but sometimes this bug is quiet useful : Edit by Barragor: Ok the bug was fixed :) So nevermind this part :P Ive won 10 out of 10 battles so far (level 3) winning 8 with mastery so its pretty good :) One thing to look out for is battles against aether, they can PU ure adrenaline'd vampires and out-heal u... Also, drainer decks are annoying... really annoying, earthquakes aren't a problem, but opposing devourers are a definite pain in the ass... Anyway, that's the deck, have fun with it, Barragor Edit by Barragor: Ok, the level 3 AIs have been revamped and they are way stronger now, so this deck will be less efficient now... still it's a fun deck and the core can be integrated in some supernova decks. Also check out: Ablazion Poison Flayer Super Armagio 'Comments' I absolutely love this deck, but I made a simple modification to it that can make it awesome. I roll like this: Mark of Life 12 obsidian pillars 6 (minor)/vampires 2 black dragons 4 adrenaline 2 nightfall/eclipse 2 steal 1 dusk mantle 1 vampire stiletto/dagger I traded the devourers because after you get strong enough, half of the guys you battle are either rainbow or fake gods, which devourers do basically nothing against. I traded all of them in for 2 extra obsidian pillars to keep a good quanta, 2 black dragons to deal damage, a dusk mantle to keep as a shield (only use one because you might steal one off your opponent, and a vampire stiletto, which is basically a strong, cheap vampire. The black dragons, vampires,adrenaline, and the fact that you have such a small deck makes this deck '''great '''at life gain, and it's aggressive. I wouldn't put any drain life in, because you will have already won by the time you have extra quanta. It also gives you Elemental Mastery many times, and is great at earning cash. Hope you guys like it! shadowbattle I think this is a very good deck but it's also very vunerable due to the vamp's low health. If your opponent gets out a otyugh/some scarabs before you use nightfall you'll get owned. Except if you can play the black dragons shadowbattle suggested (wich rock), AND the otyugh didn't devour too much vamps so it can devour the dragons. I can see a number of solutions (blessing,plate armor,plauge,firebolt) but none would really fit in to this deck as you would need more pillars and the cards themselves, while every part of the deck as it is is critical and you'll end up with a very large deck. One thing you might try is thunderstorm, with uses only one air quotum (few pillars) and does 1 damage to every creature. That's not very much but will cripple an otyugh. DNDW Edit by Barragor: I added a thorn carapace to the deck :) It really works wonders :D Don't upgrade thron carapace as it won't get the small creatures when you do :P You can take moer damage because your healing alot so it's ok. Also, if you can add an animate weapon (upped flying weapon) and use it on your druidic staff, adrenalin it and see what happens :) Category:Strategies Category:Acceleration